Beziehungen:Meilensteine
Deutsch Vertrautheitsmeilensteine Es gibt 3 Vertrautheitsmeilensteine: einen bei 6.000 einen bei 15.000 einen bei 28.000 Vertrautheitspunkten. Bei 6.000 Vertrautheitspunkten wird ein Limit angewendet, das bestehen bleibt, bis ihr zusammen mit eurem Partner eine bestimmte Quest abschließt. Dies erfordert, dass ihr zu Nori nach Sulan reist, um die Quest anzunehmen, um dann ein weiteres Mal zur Heiratsinstanz zurückzukehren, um mit Rochin zu sprechen, bevor ihr euch hineinteleportiert. Anschließend müsst ihr euch hineinbegeben und mit der Hyphäe Luta Tolador sprechen, einen Gegenstand erringen und ihn Rochin bringen, die außerhalb der Instanz auf euch wartet Bei 15.000 Vertrautheitspunkten schaltet ihr eine Auszeichnung namens "Um die Wette umarmen" frei, die für dich und deinen Partner wiederum ein Umarmungs-Emoticon aktiviert. Bei 28.000 Vertrautheitspunkten erhaltet ihr beide ein spezielles Gewand, das nur für verheiratete Spieler verfügbar ist, die diese Stufe erreicht haben. Scheidung Leider verlaufen Ehen ja nicht immer so, wie man es sich vorgestellt hat. In einem solchen Fall ist es manchmal besser, wenn man sich von seinem Partner trennt. Hier kommt die Scheidung ins Spiel. Ihr könnt euch von eurem Partner scheiden lassen, wenn ihr 7 Tage miteinander verheiratet wart. Allerdings müsst ihr hierfür zur Heiratsinstanz zurückkehren. Für eine Scheidung stehen euch zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl. Bei der ersten müssen beide Parteien einer Scheidung zustimmen, sie kostet 10.000 Kaiserliche Banknoten. Bei der zweiten Option reicht nur eine Person die Scheidung ein, möglicherweise weil der andere Partner sich nicht scheiden lassen will oder nicht mehr im Spiel ist. In diesem Fall kostet euch die Trennung 300.000 Kaiserliche Banknoten. Völlig gleich, für welche Option ihr euch entscheidet, ihr könnt anschließend 7 Tage lang nicht wieder heiraten. Außerdem werden umgehend sämtliche Vorteile der Ehe deaktiviert. Eine Scheidung ist stets ein einschneidendes Erlebnis, überlegt es euch also gut! English Intimacy Milestones There are 3 different intimacy milestones; one at 6,000, another at 15,000, and the final milestone at 28,000 intimacy points. At 6,000 Intimacy points, your points will be capped until you complete a specific quest with your spouse. You will need to head to Nori in Sulan to pick up a quest. This will then require you to head back to the marriage instance once more and speak to Rochin before teleporting inside. You will then need to head inside and speak to the Hyphaen Luta Tolador, obtain an item and hand it back to Rochin who is waiting outside of the instance. At 15,000 Intimacy points you will unlock an achievement known as ‘Hug it out’ which, in turn, will unlock a hug emote for you and your partner to use. At 28,000 intimacy points you will both unlock a special costume which is exclusive to married partners who have reached this stage. Divorce Unfortunately, marriages don’t always go as planned. In such a case, it may be decided that a break away from your partner is required. This is where Divorce can come into play. You can divorce your partner after you have been married to them for 7 days, though you’ll need to head back to the marriage instance in order to do so. There are two options for a divorce: one is an agreement where both parties accept the divorce, which costs 10,000 Imperial Notes. The second option is where one person in the relationship forces the divorce to happen; this could mean that the other partner doesn’t want a divorce or are not around to be divorced. In such a case, this method will cost 300,000 Imperial Notes. No matter which method you choose, bear in mind that you cannot marry again until 7 days have passed since said divorce, and that divorcing will instantly de-activate any and all marriage perks. Divorce is never fun, so be sure to give it due thought before breaking away!